Fatal Exams
Fatal Exams is a tier 7 4-player operation in the Halls of Power Part II episode. Disturbing intel has been uncovered after recent attacks on allied League Halls. Investigate the intel and uncover who is behind the recent attacks. *Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new operation under tier 7 of the 4 player tab. *Minimum combat rating: 111 *Suggested combat rating: 120 In-Game History Inhabitants Map Walkthrough First Puzzle During the fight the brainwashed boss will get three visually different kind of empowerments. There are consoles at the wall which cycle through those empowerments indicated by the same visual. Use all three consoles at the exact time they show the same visual as the boss' empowerment to disable it. Second Puzzle The full group is needed here. Don't enter the room until all group members arrive. You'll need block and rolling here, so make sure every group member is familiar with it. This is a wind tunnel and the trick to advance safely is to activate barriers by rolling into the circles on the ground and then block until the barrier comes up. This is best done by a 2/2 player setup. Two players advance to the next barriers while the other two hold the line. The two players behind should not move forward until both players in front of them have brought up their barriers. Repeat until you reach the switch at the end of the room to turn off the turbine. Third Puzzle This is quite a normal fight with adds and boss, except players occasionally get a marker. The marked player needs to go into the corner with the active light to cleanse the marker. Fourth Puzzle Again the whole group is needed, wait until all players arrive before you enter the room. This is a timed puzzle, but if you know what to do, you will have plenty of time. Every player should activate one console. This will activate a colored light, which you need to bring to two opposite spots on the ground, which have the same color. Go to the first spot of the same color, then cross the room to go to the second. If all four players have succeeded to do both their spots, the middle construction will activate and the boss fight will start. During the fight against the two bosses, occasionally one player will be followed by a laser. This player needs to guide the laser - remember, it follows you - towards one of the ground panels, which will then be destroyed. Just stand behind it and block to lure the laser onto it. The puzzle is solved if all floor panels are destroyed and the two bosses are defeated. A healer is absolutely necessary if the group is in relevant content range and additionally a tank can help to keep the bosses busy while dealing with the lasers. Briefings and Investigations *Darkseid's First Born (Investigations) *Residents of Happiness Home (Briefings) Feats *All Pupils Tested: During the Fatal Exams operation, defeat each Brainwashed enemy (25 points) *Extra Credit for Granny: During the Fatal Exams operation, earn Granny Goodness's Extra Credit by disabling all of the energy conduit nodes on the first attempt before Brainwashed Mister Miracle and Brainwashed Big Barda become shielded (10 points) *Granny Goodness's 1st Grade: During the Fatal Exams operation's first test, never allow Brainwashed Hawkgirl, Brainwashed Kid Flash, or Brainwashed Weather Wizard to get all three augments at once (10 points) *Granny Goodness's 2nd Grade: During the Fatal Exams operation's second test, disable the Wind Tunnel before time expires (10 points) *Granny Goodness's 3rd Grade: During the Fatal Exams operation's third test, do not allow all allies to have an Apokoliptian Mark simultaneously (10 points) *Granny Goodness's 4th Grade: During the Fatal Exams operation's fourth test, assemble the Apokoliptian Doom Device before time expires (10 points) *Perfect Grades: During the Fatal Exams operation, earn a passing grade on each of Granny Goodness' Tests and the Extra Credit in a single run (25 points) Trivia On its release this instance was categorized as tier 7, then later was shifted to tier 6. Gallery Category:Halls of Power Part II Category:Operations Category:4 Players